


Темно-синий

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Одна из любимых у Дилана фотографий Тайлера Х. не совсем обычная.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Over Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814102) by [DarkenHeart (Lexa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart). 



> translated for fandom Teen Wolf 2016
> 
> бета madchester

В свободное время Дилан начинал искать в интернете фотографии своих коллег с целью посмущать, и такая их реакция была причиной, почему он продолжал это делать.

Он нашел по несколько снимков каждого из них, чтобы сохранить свою «легенду». Но все больше и больше времени он тратил на поиск фотографий Тайлера – его уже привлекали не столько нелепые, сколько просто сексуальные снимки. Не имело значения, были это промо-кадры или фотосессии для журналов – и в итоге у него появилась неплохая коллекция. И он был безумно рад, что смог создать секретную папку с ними на телефоне.

Одна из последних фотографий, к которой Дилан постоянно возвращался, была очень простой. На ней Тайлер без рубашки стоял с запрокинутыми за голову руками. Этот снимок сложно было назвать лучшим, Тайлер там словно даже и не позировал.

Но на нем был темно-синий платок, повязанный вокруг левого бицепса. Это и делало кадр столь притягательным: Дилан наткнулся на сайт с расшифровкой так называемого «хэнки кода» – старого специального кода для геев, с помощью которого они обозначали свои предпочтения.

Темно-синий означал, что парень практиковал анальный секс. Расположение на левой стороне говорило о том, что он был сверху. Эти два факта заставили Дилана видеть бессчетное количество мокрых снов.

– Лучше бы он был черный. Интересно, смогу ли я его зафотошопить.

– Или ты можешь сделать такое фото сам.

Дилан замер. Нет, он не сказал это вслух. Нет! Никто ему не ответил. И НЕТ! Это был не Тайлер.

Он закрыл глаза и тихо зашептал «пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста», слыша, что кто-то подходит ближе. Дилан подождал минуту и обернулся, и… черт.

– Привет, Тайлер. Пока, Тайлер, – его попытка сбежать катастрофически провалилась.

– Итак, черный, да? Ты знаешь, что означает черный цвет, Дилан?

Пытаясь придумать выход из этого положения, Дилан что-то невнятно промычал.

– Дилан? – Черт, прямо в ухо, тихо и возбуждающе. Черт. – Что означает черный цвет?

– Практика садомазохизма. – Дилан опустил голову, почувствовав, как начинает краснеть. – Черный на левой руке означает, что парень – доминант.

– Это то, чего ты хочешь, Дилан? То, чего ты хочешь от меня?

Секунду назад ему хотелось поспорить, но потом он просто уронил голову и кивнул.

– Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке. Это нормально.

Дилан не поднимал глаз, пока его разворачивали, а голова задралась только потому, что Тайлер взял его за подбородок. Но даже тогда он не смог посмотреть Тайлеру в глаза. Пока его осторожно не поцеловали.

– Тай…

– Тихо. Сегодня вечером ты вернешься домой вместе со мной. У нас обоих завтра выходной. Мы поговорим и все выясним.

Тайлер крепко обнял Дилана и поцеловал его еще глубже.

Тело Дилана ответило раньше, чем мозг принял решение, как реагировать: Дилан обнял Тайлера и прижался к нему всем телом. Где-то вдалеке кто-то позвал их по имени.

Дилан выругался; Тайлер отстранился, тоже услышав, что их зовут.

– Позже, я обещаю. И чтобы ты не забыл…

Еще одно проклятье вырвалось, когда Тайлер расстегнул ему джинсы и забрался туда рукой. Дилан немного отклонился, ощущая, как его прижатый к правой ноге член твердеет, и тут его джинсы застегнули.

– Мы найдем платки по пути домой.

После быстрого поцелуя Дилан остался в одиночестве, едва ли не задаваясь вопросом, произошло ли все это в реальности.

Но его член все еще помнил об обещании.


End file.
